Siempre'
by Alec Bane
Summary: Yo solo quisiera gritar, y ojala tuviera suerte y alguien por lo más lejos que este, me escuche y me diga, para que estoy realmente yo aquí. Por favor, que alguien me lo diga. Por favor. Ya estoy arto.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Clamp, solo fueron usados para el fin de este fick.**_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Para que venir a este mundo, en el cual tú nunca serás bien visto. Esforzarse no valdrá la pena, llegar a lograr ser algo que para otros es más que basura. Tendrás que ser la persona que quizá nunca quisiste ser, eso será lo único que te quedara._

_Ser popular, ser buen hijo, ser agradable para los demás, ser el "amigo" que tal vez tu nunca tendrás, eso será realmente lo que tendrás que llegar a ser. Nadie se preocupara por ver realmente ese "tu" que llevas dentro, tu alma, tu verdadero ser._

_Por eso siempre me pregunte, ¿a que llegamos aquí?- para ser el bicho raro de esta sociedad, ser al que le repitan todos los días "-eso está mal-"incluso gritar, "-como puedes pensar así-"_

_Yo solo quisiera gritar, y ojala tuviera suerte y alguien por lo más lejos que este, me escuche y me diga, para que estoy realmente yo aquí. Por favor, que alguien me lo diga._

_Por favor._

_Ya estoy arto._

_**Fye D. Flowright.**_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Tome la hoja donde había escrito aquellas palabras tan tristes que salían de mí al saber que no podría estar contigo.

Esta era mi historia, un joven mago que viajaba a través de diferentes tipos de mundos, tratando de ayudar a una joven pareja para salvar su amor. Pero a mí, ¿Quién me ayudaría?

Te quiero... pero tú no lo sabes.

Eso era lo que todos los días repetía en mi mente al verte, al escuchar tu voz, al pronunciar tu nombre, o con el simple contacto con tu piel bronceada. Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en ti.

Cada noche, tú no te dabas cuenta, pero yo, quien se encontraba a tu lado, sufría cada segundo de la noche, al estar a menos de un metro de distancia y no poder hacer nada. Estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Toda la noche pensando si podría tocar ni siquiera un fragmento de ti.

Esa era mi explicación por la cual bostezar, estar agotado, incluso dormirme a horas del día; es porque toda las noches no duermo viendo a escondidas sin que tú te des cuenta. A veces pienso que sería mejor dormir con cualquiera otro, Sakura, Shyaoran, incluso con Mokona, que seguir sufriendo aquí contigo. Pero no puedo, por ti podría sufrir siempre.

Quisiera leer tu mente, y saber qué es lo que piensas todas las mañanas al decir "_buenos días Fye_". Pero no puedo así que me conformo con ser el primero en recibir quizás las únicas buenas palabras que dices al día. Mi deseo de esta situación seria que me vieras tan siquiera algún día. Poder saber que sientes por mí. Saber si en ese corazón de ninja tenga algún lugar reservado para mí, por lo más pequeño que sea. Me gustaría.

El sol empezó a asomar suavemente sus cálidos rayos por la ventana, tocando tu piel y la mía. Esta era una señal que me indicaba que pronto te despertarías, y que yo tendría que fingir estar dormido y poder despertar contigo. Ver como las sabanas corren por tu fuerte espalda, observarte caminar hacia el baño y al salir recibirte con la sonrisa de siempre, esperando algo a cambio. Me aleje de tu cuerpo y tome mi almohada. La abrace como si fueras tu mismo, imaginar lo cálido de tu pecho junto al mío, sincronizar nuestros latidos y sentir cada parte de ti. Cerré los ojos y espere a que tu reaccionaras, la parte que menos me gustaba. Esperar.

El tiempo pasaba, seguías dormido y yo con desesperado de que no despertaras, solté la almohada y me volví hacia ti.

Mire tu rostro desde la parte superior, tus parpados cubrían esos ojos que prendían mi ser, tus labios reposaban tan suavemente que cualquiera quisiera besarlos. Mi mano se movió, dejándose llevar por mis deseos ocultos, posaron su tacto sobre tu nariz, tan perfecta para mí, tocándola suavemente. Dentro de mí estaba congelado del terror, temiendo que te despertaras y me vieras, pero aun así, seguía tocando tu piel. Pase de tu nariz a tocar tus mejillas, tan suaves como las de un bebe. Coloque toda mi mano sobre tu frente y la frote frágilmente. Para mí, eras la persona más incomprensible y misteriosa. Algo había en ti, quitando ese cuerpo que cualquiera desearía, algo escondido en tu mente que yo quiera descubrir. Era como si algo me llamara y me dijera:

_-ven, Fye, ven-_

Sin darme cuenta, hipnotizado por tu bello rostro, fui dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, posándome por encima de tu pecho y sintiendo como el calor de tu cuerpo iba calentando el frio del mío.

No hallaba la palabra indicada para todo lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba feliz, _no, _estaba maravillado, _tampoco_, nunca pensé llegar allí, así que era todo lo bueno concentrado en mí.

-Kurogane- mis labios se abrieron sin ninguna razón, igual que el movimiento anterior de mi mano, -¿te quedarías conmigo?- por un momento espere respuesta, cautivado por las palabras que podrían salir de ti, pero luego caí en cuenta, baje de la nube en la que me encontraba y llegue al mundo de la realidad. Estabas dormido, y eso nunca pasaría.

Me separe sin ninguna expresión y tome nuevamente mi almohada dispuesto a dormir.

_Un leve movimiento._

Lo ignoro.

_Uno más._

Lo ignoro.

_Movimiento en la cama._

Lo más seguro es que por fin Kurogane se levanto.

_Finjo dormir._

Tu voz.

-Fye-

_Inmóvil._

-Fye- dijo de nuevo

_Evite voltear._

-siempre lo hare- dijo

"_siempre lo hare"_, que quiera decir con eso, cuál era el sentido, tal vez estaba dormido, y soñaba algo extraño, pero... dijo mi nombre. Cada vez era más enredoso para mí. Después otro silencio y un leve movimiento que electrizo mi cuerpo. Su brazo fue tocando mi espalda, paso por debajo de mi brazo y termino posándose sobre mi pecho.

Un abrazo.

Mi cuerpo y mente estaban paralizados, sin ningún movimiento tratando de pensar que hacer y fue cuando escuche de nuevo tu voz.

-siempre me quedare contigo-

Ese pequeño y corto susurro fue un pequeño rayo que empezó en mi oído y poco a poco se iba trasmitiendo por mi cuerpo. Derritiendo aquella tención en mi cuerpo y permitiéndome así poder voltear a verte.

Su rostro, tan serio como siempre, pero esta vez en él se podía distinguir algo diferente, lo transmitía con esa mirada, con sus ojos rojos. Por su mente pasaban tantas cosas que yo quisiera saber. Pensé por algún momento que tal vez lo decía por decir, pero algo dentro de mí, algo en mi corazón decía que era real, que eso entre nosotros podría existir solo tendríamos que intentar. Y fue cuando aparte de mí el miedo que reinaba en mí y saque las fuerzas para poder acercarme a él.

Y aquel _primer beso _terminaría borrando mi _pasado_, cambiando mi _presente_ y marcaria mi _futuro_.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_No dejo de pensar en ti un solo instante del día, estás en mi mente en cada momento de nuestros viajes por dimensiones, eres lo que me hace sentir aquí, sentir que estoy realmente vivo._

_Pesar en ti es recordarte, recordarte es extrañarte. Algo absurdo seria tomar esto con calma, algo imposible sería negarte entrar a mi alma; has invadido mi ser por completo, has aprisionado mi ser a tus recuerdo y no entiendo cuando fue el instante en el que de mi vida te deje apoderarte..._

_Quizás una noche que hablamos, quizás una noche en la que juntos pero distantes a la vez, los dos soñamos a querernos._

_Renunciar a esto sería imposible para mi, todo esto es inimaginable, increíble, adorable como la luna en el cielo inmenso refleja en ella el primer beso, beso que escondió mi miedo y que volvió a tu nombre una caricia._

_Te busque en las noches frías, te busque llevándome a la fantasía y al encontrarte, aprisione tus labios fuertemente, envolviéndome en ellos; acogiéndome de tu cabello._

_Desde aquella mañana, desde ese mágico momento, lo cambiaste todo._

_No dejo de pensar en ti, es lo único que me acerca a ti, porque eres lo que me incita a escribir, escribir esto y todo lo que pueda escribir, es para ti._

_Te has vuelto musa, dueño de mi poesía, te has vuelto mi poesía, dueño de mi vida, te has vuelto en todo lo que quería de ti, y yo te daré mi propia luz._

_Sabes que recorres todo mi ser con solo pensarte, entraste en mi sin avisar, sin tocar la puerta, sabes mucho sobre mí, pero no sabes cómo te extraño, cuanto te amo, como te necesito. Sé que estas aquí, tomado de mi mano para nunca soltarla, tu nombre junto al mío grabaremos y tu alma de la mía serán imposibles de separar._

_Nunca dejare de pensar ti, porque eres lo único que me hace feliz._

_**Fye D. Flowright**__**.**_


End file.
